Zanik
|text1=Normaal |item2= |text2=Vermomd |item3= |text3=Bezeten |item4= |text4=Op avontuur |item5= |text5=The Mughy Fall |item6= |text6=Met kap op |item7= |text7=Nomad's Elegy }}Zanik is een vrouwelijke cave goblin die de taak kreeg om de oppervlakte te verkennen tijdens de Death to the Dorgeshuun quest en ze is Sigmund's aartsvijandin. Het doel van de quest is haar te helpen met het verdedigen van de Dorgeshuun city van een H.A.M. plan. Nadat de speler de quest heeft afgemaakt, kan ze worden gevonden in de ondergrondse goblin stad, Dorgesh-Kaan. Het symbool op haar voorhoofd is het symbool van Bandos en verschijnt ook op General Graardor's bepantsering. Het is ook hetzelfde symbool dat word gezien op de Strange box waarin ze uiteindelijk gevangen werd gehouden, voordat The Chosen Commander, de laatste quest van de Dorgeshuun quest series uitkwam. Thieving chest Zanik's huis bevind zich in het noordoostelijke gebied van Dorgesh-Kaan on de tweede verdieping. Op de hoogste verdieping zijn twee kisten, die kunnen worden geopend met een lockpick met level 52 . De kist kan worden geopend per 2 tot 3 minuten. Geschiedenis Chasm of Lights In het officiële verhaal van Jagex's, Chasm of Lights, verkent Zanik een niet verkend refrein samen met haar vriend, Dorgan. Zij en Dorgan veroorzaakten per ongeluk een ondergrondse aardbeving waardoor Zanik werd begraven achter een muur van puin. Terwijl Dorgan wegging om hulp te halen, maakte Zanik kennis met Juna, die Zanik bedreigde. Zanik werd nieuwschierig naar de grot achter Juna en probeerde over de slang heen te springen. Maar Juna voorkwam dit gemakkelijk en ging door met het bedrijgen van Zanik. Ook al was Zanik niet bang, luisterde ze naar Juna's bevel om weg te gaan en werd ze later opgehaald door de Dorgeshuun guards. Zanik, nu nieuwsgierig, wou meer weten over Juna en de grot achter haar. Zanik sprak met de schrijver in de stad, die een korte beschrijving gaf over Juna, de grot en de levende weezens van licht die in de grot rondzweven. Zanik kwam terug bij Juna. Omdat ze de grot binnen wou, vermaakte ze Juna door een Light creature te bereiden, uiteindelijk verzaamelde ze een vreemde steen van een rots. Juna, onder de indruk van haar voorstelling gaf Zanik toegang om de Tears of Guthix grot te betreden en legde haar uit dat ze verlangd dat de gene die in een voorstelling aan haar gaf binnen mocht komen. Wat verwijst naar de Tears of Guthix, en gaf haar een hind hoe ze de tears moest verzamelen en wat ermee te doen. Zanik verzamelde de tears en drank ze, wat haar meer vastberaden maakte en meer zelfverzekerder maakte. Ze kreeg ook een intuïtief begrip van waar ze was. Toen ze terug ging naar Dorgesh-Kaan, benaderde Ze Ur-lesh, the oude hoofdvrouw van de raad en Oldak, de tovenaar gesponserd door de raad. Boos wou ze weten waarom ze gelogen had tegen de Dorgeshuun en waarom ze niet naar de oppervlakte terugkeerden. Ur-lesh en Oldak vertelde Zanik dat er een grote oorlog plaatsvond bovengronds en dat ze hun mensen wouden beschermen door ondergronds te blijven. Later werden Zanik en Juna vrienden en vertelde verhalen en kennis aan elkaar. Juna's verhalen over de oppervlakte over het einde van de God Wars en over Guthix, inspireerde Zanik om degene te zijn die ooit de bovengrondse wereld zou verkennen en te zien wat een land daar zou zijn, anders dan hun eigen land. Het verkennen van de Opervlakte Tijdens Death to the Dorgeshuun, was Zanik gekozen om de oppervlakte te verkennen. Echter werden zij en de speler gevangen genomen terwijl ze er achter probeerde te komen wat het nieuwste H.A.M. plan was, waardoor Zanik werd vermoord. Haar leven werd teruggebracht door Juna, de slang van de Tears of Guthix mini-game. Toen stopte zij en de speler Sigmund's plan om Dorgesh-Kaan te vernietigen. Tijdens het gevecht tegen Sigmund is het getoond dat haar combat level 41 is. Als je probeert Low Level Alchemy te gebruiken op Zanik's body, krijg je het bericht: Doing that would be disrespectful to Zanik. Ontdekken van haar lotsbestemming Tijdens Another Slice of H.A.M., is Zanik gevangengenomen door Sigmund en vastgebonden aan het spoor van de Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Trein systeem. Als ze zou worden overreden zou er een oorlog kunnen uitbreken tussen de twee rassen. Ze is bijna overreden, maar ze word net op tijd gered door de speler. Ontvoering door Bandos In de Land of the Goblins quest, spreekt Grubfoot over een Goblin legende. Zanik trok naar Yu'biusk, de verlaten thuisplaneet van de goblins, via een fairy ring. Echter werd ze geabsorbeerd door een strange box terwijl ze het land verkende en zat ze vast omdat het portal dichtging. Als de speler terug gaat naar Yu'biusk via een Fairy Ring is de box gesloten en kan ie niet worden geopend. Bezeten en verzet om haar nek.]] Zanik ontsnapt van Bandos' throne room in Yu'biusk waar de strange box haar heenbracht door middel van Bandos' pendant en komt terug in Dorgesh-Kaan net op tijd om een de speler te helpen met het verslaan van een H.A.M. spion die goblin kinderen had vergiftigd. Zanik verlaat de raadsvergadering woedend toen er werd besloten de spion niet te executeren. Ze schoot de spion met haar crossbow waardoor hij dood gaat toen de spion terug werd begeleid naar de oppervlakte en Zanik rent de grotten in. Nadat ze een gesprek met de speler heeft gehad is ze overtuigd om naar Dorgesh-Kaan te gaan en is veroordeeld tot ballingschap. In ballingschap nu onder de volledige controle van de Pendant, gaat ze naar de Goblin Temple onder de Plain of Mud. Veel goblins waaronder de High Priest, verzamelen zich rond haar en zien dat zij de Chosen Commander van Bandos is. Ze trekken naar de strijdlustige tak van de H.A.M., die hun basis hebben onder de windmolen ten noorden van Ardougne. Ze komt de speler tegen die Grubfoot helpt te ontsnappen uit de basis. Ze hakt Sigmund's hand af zodat zijn Ring of Life hem niet kan reden en dood hem met wat eruit ziet als een vergiftigde Bone dagger. Ze valt dan de speler aan omdat ze vind dat alle mensen dood moeten en is herhaaldelijk verslagen. Elke keer als ze nul life points heeft bereikt geeft de pendant haar de life points terug. Uiteindelijk overtuigd de speler haar om de pendant af te doen. De High Priest, de enige overlevende van het H.A.M. tegen Goblin gevecht pakt de pendant. Bandos neemt de controle over hem over en vlucht waarmee hij de teleblock tekens vernietigd, die geplaats waren in de basis. Zanik en de speler teleporteren samen door gebruikt te maken van Dorgesh-kaan sphere, maar het stoort waardoor ze terechtkomen in een vreemde grot. Als ze van de grot ontsnappen, komen ze Juna tegen. Juna zegt Zanik om haar lotsbestemming te volbrengen en niet de goden uit te dagen. Nadat ze had besloten dat zij zelf haar eigen lot kan maken en dat ze hoort dat er iets gevaarlijks plaatsvind in Dorgesh-Kaan, gaan zij en de speler naar de stad. Als ze hier komen, krijgen Zanik en de speler te weten dat de Bandos Avatar binnenstormde in de stad en een grote obelisk achterliet in het midden man de markt. De symbolen op de obelisk worden vertaald door een Goblin scribe. Het waarschuwt ze dat Bandos boos is op de cave goblins en dat hij ze zal vermoorden tenzij ze zijn volgers worden. Nadat de speler een paar klusjes heeft gedaan voor een paar goblins in nood, verbeterd Oldak Zanik's Crossbow zodat deze een Special Attack krijgt die magie van de goden kan verstoren. Zanik en de speler stappen in de portaal naar Bandos' throne room. Nadat de avatar voor het eerst is verzwakt, probeert Zanik het te beschieten met haar crossbow special attack, maar de boog is uit haar handen geslagen. Oldak's wijzigingen breken af. De speler moet haar de avatar laten bevechten om de crossbow terug te krijgen. Zanik word bewusteloos geslagen door de avatar maar de speler kan het uiteindelijk verslaan door gebruik te maken van de crossbow zodat hij niet meer terug kan komen. Zanik word wakker en het is onthuld dat het merk van Bandos op haar voorhoofd is verdwenen. Ze vernield de pendant door het op de grond de smijten. Ze keren terug via het portaal naar Dorgesh-Kaan. Zanik is nu vrij om haar eigen lot te maken en de Dorgesh-Kaan raad maken een standbeeld als eerbetoon aan de speler en zanik voor hun dapperheid. Na de Goblin quests Na The Chosen Commander, kan Zanik worden gevonden op diverse plaatsen rondom RuneScape, inclusief: * Oo'glog * Draynor Village (In de Wise Old Man's huis). * Champion's Guild * Gamers' Grotto * Ranging Guild * TzHaar City * Wizard's Tower * Haar huis in Dorgesh-Kaan * Oldak's lab in Dorgesh-Kaan * Ice Mountain * Goblin Village Postbag from the Hedge In Postbag from the Hedge uitgave 40, schreef Zanik om haar avonturen van de zee, pirates en het zien van een vreemd "zee monster". Een paar dagen later werd de quest Hunt for Red Raktuber gereleased en is het "sea monster" dat Zanik zag waarshijnlijk de periscoop van de penguin's onderzeeër, de Red Raktuber. Gallerij File:Zanik with her crossbow.png|Zanik met haar crossbow File:Zanik glow chathead.png|Zanik's chathead nadat ze van de Tears of Guthix drok. File:Zanik_Pendant.png|Zanik draagt de Pendant of Bandos Examines * She has a mark on her head. **Ze heeft een teken op haar hoofd * A goblin avonturier. **Een goblin avonturier * An eager cave goblin on her first trip to the surface. **Een enthousiaste cave goblin op haar eerste uitstapje naar de oppervlakte * Hopefully she'll pass as a short, hunched HAM member. **Hopelijk zal ze doorgaan als een korte, ineengedoken HAM-lid. * Alas, poor Zanik. **Ach, arme Zanik. * She's kicking HAM butt! **Ze is HAM's kond aan het schoppen! *A goblin fighting for her city. **Een goblin vechtend voor haar stad * A heroic cave goblin joining you for another adventure! **Een heldhaftige cave goblin sluit zich bij je aan voor nog een avontuur! * The Chosen Commander? **De Chosen Commander? * Putting up a fight! **Ze start een gevecht! *Zanik is tied up on the train tracks. **Zanik is vastgebonden aan het treinrails * Hero of the cave goblins. **Held van de cave goblins. * Her footing looks unstable. **Haar stand lijkt onstabiel. * Back from the dead... again? ** Terug van de dood... alweer? * A cave-goblin sniper! **Een cave-goblin scherpschutter! * She looks badly hurt. **Ze ziet er zwaar gewond uit. * The Chosen Commander. **De Chosen Commander * No longer the chosen commander. **Niet langer de Chosen Commander * A cave-goblin adventurer. **Een cave-goblin avonturier. * The famous cave-goblin adventurer. **De beroemde cave-goblin avonturier. Weetjes *Zanik heeft de meeste aantal examine texten van elk ander item/NPC in het spel met een totaal van tenminste 19. *In de Postbag From The Hedge 9, zegt de Chaos Elemental States: "she is reborn, the chosen one!" ("Ze is herboren, de uitverkorene!"), wat verwijst naar Zanik die terug tot leven word gebracht in de quest The Chosen Commander. *Tijdens The Chosen Commander quest, draagt Zanik een Poisoned Bone Dagger, maar kan de speler niet poisonen tijdens het gevecht. *Als je met Zanik praat terwijl ze een andere speler volgt tijdens een Dorgeshuun quest, zegt ze "Sorry,I can't talk right now." "Sorry, Ik kan op dit moment niet praten.." *Wanneer ze RuneScape verkent na The Chosen Commander, is ze onzichtbaar voor iedereen die de quest niet hebben voltooid maar spelers die deze nog niet hebben voltooid kunnen wel haar schaduw zien. *Wanneer Zanik naar een andere locatie gaat, teleporteerd ze door een Moving-over-distance Sphere te gebruiken. *Sepelers kunnen praten met Zanik door gebruik te maken van de NPC Contact spreuk van het Lunar Magic spellbook. *Zanik kan worden gezien in de Stealing Creation activity waiting area. Als je met haar praat zegt ze je dat ze naar de oer-wereld wil maar de mystics laten haar niet binnen omdat ze de goden boos heeft gemaakt. *Vroeger als je Zanik examined terwijl ze Sigmund en zijn guards bevecht was de tekst "She's kicking HAM ass!". Dit was vreemd omdat toen 'ass' gefilterd werd. Nu is ass niet meer gefilterd maar is haar tekst veranderd in "A goblin fighting for her city." *In sommige gevallen kan je met Zanik praten nadat ze al weg heeft geteleporterd. *Zanik kan gebaseerd op het werkwoord 'Zaniken'. *In het Pools, betekent het woord 'zanik' 'atrofie' of 'verdwijning'. Daarbij is het een mannelijk zelfstandig naamwoord waardoor sommige Poolse spelers verward worden met Zanik's geslacht. *Zanik kan na de quest worden gezien waarin ze praat over avonturen met Wise Old Man. *Mod John A vertelde in de Q&A van 23 juli 2010 wat de inspiratie van Zanik was: **"Een was Starbuck van Battlestar Galactica (de nieuwe versie, waar Starbuck een meisje is)." **"Een andere was het liedje 'Us' door Regina Spektor--zo hadden ze verbeeld hoe Zanik's stem zou moeten klinken, ondanks je geen stem kan horen in het spel." **"Er zijn nog meer wat inspiratiebronen echter een aantal is onderbewust gegaan in het creative proces, dus die weet ik zelf niet eens." *Er is a glitch wanneer Zanik je volgt je af en toe hoort het "je familiar tijd is bijna om "geluid. *Er was een glitch waardoor spelers in Zanik konden veranderen buiten de cutscene waarin dit gebeurde, deze glitch is weggehaald op 15 augustus 2010. *Na de "The Chosen Commander" quest, kun ja Zanik zien in de Champions Guild en kom je erachter dat ze lid werd na een quest voor hen te hebben gedaan. *Nadat je met Ozan hebt gepraat aan de voorkant van de Varrock Palace, kan je nog een keer met hem praten om erachter te komen dat Zanik en hij een overval pleegde op de H.A.M. leden. Ze stalen geld zonder dat ze ontdekt werden. Ze gaven het geld terug... Behalve het geld dat werd gebruikt voor een vakantie naar Oo'glog. *Zanik werd voor het eerst genoemd, maar niet bij haar naam, in Postbag 4, waar Ur-tag zegt "Er zijn een paar cave goblins die haar ooit interesseerde en nog maar eentje leeft er nu nog, maar ze heeft interesse om de oppervlakte te ontdekken dus misschien kom je haar ooit tegen." *Zanik's lichaam weegt 30 kg wanneer ze gedragen word Death to the Dorgeshuun. *Er was een glitch wat ervoor zorgde dat spelers Zanik konden oppakken tijdens "Death to the Dorgeshuun" Quest. Omdat deze versie niet bedoeld was om verkregen te worden door Zanik was de examine informatie: "Follower Obj". *Zanik's TzHaar naam is "JaYlt-Xil-Zanik", wat betekend dat ze een jager of vechter is. *Zanik is de eerste NPC dat een playable character is. *Zanik ontdekte de Quartz crystal cave met Dorgan. fi:Zanik en:Zanik Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Dorgeshuun